Death Force
The Death Force is a species that featured in Space Carrier Blue Noah. Fiction ''Space Carrier Blue Noah'' The Death Force hail from a distant planetoid called Gotham several light years away and their race developed into a very advanced civilization on their homeworld. However, at some point, the Gothamite scientists discovered that their world would be destroyed by a roving black hole that was approaching Gotham. They worked tirelessly on finding a means through which they could save themselves but despite their advanced science, they did not possess the means of combating the destructive power of the black hole. All attempts at evacuating their world had failed and time was slowly running out. In this time, a charismatic science known as General Zee arose and informed his people that he could save them through a powerful space engine that he had designed that could propel their civilization into space. However, he required their complete obedience to his will as this massive undertaking required a singular will to accomplish the goal. Thus, the Gothamites worked in the construction of a large spherical mammoth starship known as the Terror Star which contained the engine that would propel them into space. Evacuation plans began which saw 200 million Gothamites sending them into the Terrorstar in year 2022. Speeding away from their destroyed planet of Gotham, the species managed to escape extinction. Thus, the newly christened Death Force came under the dictatorship of Zee and began a search far and wide through space for a planet where they could begin resettlement which would become their new home which took thirty terrestrial years. The long journey had finally ended when they entered the Solar system in 2052. Using an array of scout devices shaped as meteors, they sent a survey group onto the third planet called Earth. From the data they received, the Death Force concluded that he world was ideal for colonization though there were a number of obstacles that needed to be overcome. These included the fact that Earth had a heavier gravity than their destroyed homeworld, held far more water on its surface compared to distant Gotham, possessed an atmosphere that was not breathable without mechanical assistance and more importantly, had an intelligent sentient species on its surface. However, the Death Force were determined to make the planet their own home and thus planned to conquer it. Through their surveillance devices, they learnt that the leaders of Earth had learnt of their existence by uncovering their fake meteors and were gathering to discuss what next step to take. Using this moment of weakness, the Death Force struck and attacked all the colonies within the solar system whereupon they attacked the Earth summit killing hundreds as well as decapitating the Human governments leadership. With their first strike a success, the Death Force moved the Terrorstar into orbit around the world where its massive gravity began to create catastrophic environmental disasters on the surface. The estimated casualties amongst humanity was believed to be 90% with much of the world devastated as a result. Pockets of Human survivors still existed on Earth but the Death Force began the next stage of their global domination plans which involved the placement of water conversion plants at key locations around the world. These served two purposes; to mine heavy water and to become part of the Death Forces defensive lines. In addition, their forces also captured any surviving humans for placement in slave camps and also made attempts at changing the chemical composition of the atmosphere to suit their needs. Weeks after the initial occupation, the Death Force came under attack from a mysterious Human submarine battleship which was later known as Blue Noah. Blue Noah along with its three companion space ships then flew to outer space in order to confront Terror Star itself orbiting above the planet Earth. Hegeler and Jrgens were pleading with Leader Zytel (General Z) in order to send more reinforcements to Earth in order to destroy Blue Noah when they learned that it is headed for Terror Star. Battle after battle ensued with Blue Noah firing the Anti Proton Gun in order to destroy all the enemy warships and damage Terror Star itself. Hegeler told Zytel that they should just look for a new planet since they will not be able to conquer Earth. Zytel vehemently rejects the idea. During this time, Hegeler learned through his scout that most of the 200 million Gotham citizens of Terror Star are dead because of a flaw in the design of the satellite causing the life support systems to fail. He then concluded that the reason why Zytel decided to stay on Earth and make it their new home is because the satellite can no longer go further to look for a new planet more hospitable to Gothamites because of this flaw in the design. Zytel intended to make Earth the dream planet in order to cover up for the flaw in Terror Star's design even if Earth was not the ideal planet for their people. When Hegeler discovered another treacherous plan of the leader Zytel. When Zytel discovered about the Terror Star's flawed design, he preserved the Gothamites in computer cells and had plans to escape the satellite with these cells to Earth. When Zytel was confronted by Hegeler, Zytel vehemently denied the accusations. Hegeler then ordered that they should now leave Earth. Zytel tried to stop him and in the struggle that ensued Zytel was stabbed by Hegeler to his death. Col. Jrgens went on a one on one duel with Blue Noah. Just when the duel is about to start, Hegeler discovered another treacherous plan of the leader Zytel. When Zytel discovered about the Terror Star's flawed design, he preserved the Gothamites in computer cells and had plans to escape the satellite with these cells to Earth. When Zytel was confronted by Hegeler, Zytel vehemently denied the accusations. Hegeler then ordered that they should now leave Earth. Zytel tried to stop him and in the struggle that ensued Zytel was stabbed by Hegeler to his death. Outside, Jrgens was defeated by Blue Noah and was killed when his ship was destroyed. On the other hand, Captain Noah was severely wounded by shrapnel on his chest and he expired a few moments later. Before the captain died, he asked Colin to take over command of the fleet and told him to do whatever is necessary in order to save the Earth. Hegeler took leadership of the Gothamites and he maneuvered Terror Star to sail out of the solar system by using Jupiter's gravitational force to slingshot the satellite outside the system. However, the engines are no longer functioning normally and the satellite was sent on a direct collision course to planet Earth. Blue Noah plotted an intercept course to ram Terror Star and place it out of Earth's path. However, calculations show that it is too late for anything to be done by Blue Noah. Just as when the Terror Star was about to impact Earth, Hegeler ordered that the engines be forced to start even with the risk of them exploding. In the nick of time, Terror Star was able to alter course to prevent collision with the Earth. The tidal forces brought about by this event forced the Earth's axis to be shifted back to its original position. As Terror Star makes its way to the outer realms of the solar system, Hegeler contacted Blue Noah and talked to Colins never to repeat the same mistakes they did by choosing a selfish leader. Terror Star's navigation systems and engines overheated and exploded, which caused the satellite to drift directly into the sun and its destruction instead of it escaping the solar system. That was the end of the Gotham civilization. The Earth was saved from the Gotham threat for good. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Death Force hail from a distant planetoid called Gotham several light years away and their race developed into a very advanced civilization on their homeworld. However, at some point, Nova Prime and his crew aboard the Proudstar arrived to cyberform Gotham. The Gothamite scientists discovered that the Cybertronians will cyberform their world, turning it into another metallic world, and in the process destroy all indigenous life. They worked tirelessly on finding a means through which they could save themselves, but despite their advanced science, they did not possess the means of combating the destructive power of the Proudstar. All attempts at evacuating their world had failed and time was slowly running out. In this time, a charismatic science known as General Zee arose and informed his people that he could save them through a powerful space engine that he had designed that could propel their civilization into space. However, he required their complete obedience to his will as this massive undertaking required a singular will to accomplish the goal. Thus, the Gothamites worked in the construction of a large spherical mammoth starship known as the Terror Star which contained the engine that would propel them into space. Evacuation plans began which saw 200 million Gothamites sending them into the Terror Star in the year 2029. Speeding away from their cyber-formed planet of Gotham, the species managed to escape extinction. Thus, the newly christened Death Force came under the dictatorship of Zee and began a search far and wide through space for a planet where they could begin resettlement which would become their new home. The long journey had finally ended when they entered the Cascadian Solar system. Using an array of scout devices shaped as meteors, they sent a survey group onto the planet called Cascade. From the data they received, the Death Force concluded that he world was ideal for colonization though there were a number of obstacles that needed to be overcome. These included the fact that Cascade had a heavier gravity than their cyberformed homeworld, held far more water on its surface compared to distant Gotham, possessed an atmosphere that was not breathable without mechanical assistance and more importantly, had an intelligent sentient species on its surface. However, the Death Force were determined to make the planet their own home and thus planned to conquer it. Through their surveillance devices, they learnt that the leaders of Cascade had learnt of their existence by uncovering their fake meteors and were gathering to discuss what next step to take. Using this moment of weakness, the Death Force struck and attacked all the colonies within the solar system whereupon they attacked the Cascadian summit killing hundreds as well as decapitating the Human governments leadership. With their first strike a success, the Death Force moved the Terrorstar into orbit around the world where its massive gravity began to create catastrophic environmental disasters on the surface. The estimated casualties amongst humanity was believed to be 90% with much of the world devastated as a result. Pockets of Human survivors still existed on Cascade but the Death Force began the next stage of their global domination plans which involved the placement of water conversion plants at key locations around the world. These served two purposes; to mine heavy water and to become part of the Death Forces defensive lines. In addition, their forces also captured any surviving humans for placement in slave camps and also made attempts at changing the chemical composition of the atmosphere to suit their needs. Weeks after the initial occupation, the Cascade Resistance battled the Death Force in order to restore the glory of their planet until the Autobots came to assist the Resistance. The Decepticons also came to encounter with the Death Force. Overview These alien prove to be ruthless in their single minded determination to make the planet Earth their own at the expense of its native inhabitants. They showed no hesitation in attacking and devastating the human race as well as make plans to exterminate them as they see the world as being large enough for only one species. Thus, they sought to become the new masters of the planet which was to be their new homeworld. The race had an intense aversion to water which sometimes meant that they ignored regions where they had to move through it. In fact, only individuals of the rank of General or higher like the Governor were allowed to speak to Supreme Commander Zee. Those that broke this level of command expected nothing short of execution for their insolence. Despite this being the case, Zee was known to be capable of listening to his subordinates as when he was contacted by Colonel Lupus, he agreed with the young officers strategy and commanded the Governor to provide everything that he needed to complete his mission. Technology The Gothamites were noted as being as a very advanced civilization with technology far above that of mid 21st century Humans. They were easily capable of creating advanced surveillance devices that were disguised as meteors that were sent to planets allowing them to scan the world in question. On a planetary scale, their fighters were capable of dropping sea scan devices which consisted of a single device deployed above the water and numerous smaller scanning devices that dropped to the bottom and activated in order to locate submarine targets. Heavy water was the principal energy source needed for the aliens technology and thus its mining was essential for their equipment. Though its possible they could have mined it from Jupiter, the aliens desire to colonize the Earth meant that their minings operations focused on that world. They made use of a variety of means to accomplish their resource gathering of the compound. This included electrolysis, lasers and microbiology to mine as much of the resource as needed. Water conversion plants were typically placed on worlds that contained an abundance of water. These facilities worked to mine heavy water from a planet which served as the primary energy source for their technology. The plants also were heavily armed and contained a sophisticated monitoring system designed to detect intruders. These heavy water plants not only serve as bases and resource mining centers but also gathered both mineral as well as biological samples for shipment to Terrorstar for further analysis. The civilization had also extensive use in bio-engineering lifeforms to suit their needs. They were capable of seeding oceans near their island bases with a bizarre colony of microscopic liquid creature which was capable of changing its viscousity freely and made it ideal for mining heavy water by separating it from sea water. It was believed to be native to the home planet of the Death Force and used to suit their needs. When collected, the creature resembled a pool of yellow liquid but once in the water it was indistinguishable from it. Though microscopic, the organism was considered a higher lifeform and had a central nervous system which was a yellowish coalesced mass that resided on the ocean floor. This creature created a field of water that read zero resistance and had negative pressure. Thus, any submarine that travelled through the region was grounded and incapable of movement which served as a potent defensive tool for the invaders. The organism was coated throughout the water creating this effect and when subject to electricity its organic nature was revealed in the water. A weakness of this micro-organism was its inability to handle the cold and in fact, the organism moved away from freezing sources. The use of the perma-freeze bomb on the central mass was also capable of killing the creature. Another example of their use in biotechnology are the amoeba mines. These are another form of micro-organism similar to the one used to gather sea water but used for defensive purposes. These mines are typically placed on the soil around slave camps where they remain inert and indistinguishable from the ground. When the Death Force walk over them, there was no reaction but should anything else disturb them than the mines came active and devoured whatever was over them before returning to their normal state. This served as an effective tool in preventing slaves from escaping or enemies from entering the camps. The amoeba mines were impossible to detect with the naked eye. In planets that were different from their own, the Death Force made use of terraforming to radically alter an environment to suit their needs. On Earth, the planet's atmosphere was incapable of supporting the Gothamites and thus they made attempts at altering the chemical composition of it to allow them to breath. Until that happened, the Death Force made use of sealed structures and vessels where they could breath normally whilst they also wore breathing equipment as well as helmets that contained their unique atmospheric requirements. In addition to the energy weapons and missiles, they also had a powerful as well as unusual arsenal of weaponry. This included the polarisation catalyser which was a missile that, when fired into a sea of water, created a powerful whirlpool at the target region. Enemy sea ships were often trapped by this weapon and left defenseless before aerial assaults. Another type of missile fired an energy sheets that unravelled into numerous tentacles that covered a target such as a submarine where it prevented a vessels movement thus making it an easier target for aircraft to destroy the enemy. Members *'General Zee' : *'Governor Gulf' : second only to Zee himself, he is made Governor of Earth and in charge of it during the occupation though his arrogance gets the better of him leading him to initially dismiss the threat of Blue Noah and even blame the initial defeat on his underlings. *'Admiral Zolgul' : *'Colonel Lupus' : an officer who was in the Pacific forces under the command of Admiral Zolgul, he develops a hatred and desire for revenge against Blue Noah after the destruction of his squadron. Notes *The Death Force serve as the primary antagonists in Space Carrier Blue Noah that was dubbed as Thundersub. *In Transformers: Universe, the Death Force serve as the Decepticon allies. Category:Faction